Thunderstorm
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: It was pretty unpredictable. It was really sudden and Pepper couldn't help but be afraid. It was something she wished she didn't have to deal with alone. A stupid thunderstorm.


Thunderstorm

**Okay first things first. I know a lot of people who do stories about Pepper and her little thunderstorm nightmare thing. I just want to say that I really wanted to do one myself and so I apologize for taking your ideas! **

**Disclaimer: Nope… Nada… Nothing.**

Not again. The weather man did say it would rain. But he said there was a 20 percent chance of a thunderstorm! And it looks like Mother Nature took the chance.

Pepper was old enough, she was 16! A measly thunderstorm shouldn't scare her, but it did. She despised the rain, no she took that back. She liked the rain, it was pretty and calm. But it was the thunder that scared her.

It was flash like a flashlight, then a small break, then an ear popping boom. How was that not scary? It was random, and just loud! It was a miracle how her father fell asleep through this. She on the other hand? A small tap on the window from a stupid bird would wake her up.

Another crackle. Pepper yelped and dove under her covers. Why did she have to be scared? Why did she have to wake up? Why does she even have to be here? Manhattan made thunderstorms louder and brighter because the light reflected off the light of the city. She wanted her dad in here, but he would get mad, tell her that she was being a baby. But she was feeling like a baby, a scrawny scared baby. Then she knew who to call.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. Pepper bit her lip. She didn't want to wake him up for something so simple or stupid, but she wanted him. Now.

"Tony? It's me... Pepper." Suddenly there was a yelp and a groan. Tony had fallen out of his bed in alarm.

"Pepper?! What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you calling?" That sweetheart. He cared so much about her. Giggling lightly she sighed.

"I'm fine. Could you...? Can you..." Another crackle. Pepper screamed. She looked at her phone, the signal was gone. The electricity in the sky must've messed with the signal in the air. She gripped her phone tightly in her hand, she was alone.

It was another five minutes, and the wind got stronger. She could hear the howling of the wind and the trees swishing in the rain. Whimpering Pepper tried wrapping herself tightly within the sheets, minimizing the space between herself and the window. But no matter what she did, how much she willed to close her eyes, she could still hear the wind and see the bright light on her eyelids.

Suddenly a tap on the window made her peek out of her covers. Another flash made her dive under again, but the persistent taps made Pepper gingerly get out of her covers. She closed her eyes with her hands and used her instincts to figure out where she was. After stubbing her toe 3 times, Pepper reached the dreaded window. She willed herself to open her eyes. She screamed. 2 blue eyes gazed at her. Pepper was about to get her dad when suddenly the black shadow put its hands on its hips. Tony.

Whoops.

Blushing in embarrassment, Pepper threw open her window, and was blasted back by the shear wind. Iron Man walked in his suit glistening from the rain. It created a puddle on her carpet, but Pepper could care less. She threw her arms around the metallic armor and held onto for dear life. She felt the hands wrap around her waist. "Pepper, give me a second." The voice said. She stepped back and watched the armor come off. Tony stepped out and neatly put the armor in the corner of the room. Dusting off his hands he stared at Pepper.

"Alright. Now explain to me why you called me at 3 in the morning and dragged me out here." Another crackle and flash coated Tony's body making him look like a shadow. Pepper yelped and threw herself onto Tony. The two tumbled to the ground. A bit dazed, Tony looked around looking for Pepper. He looked down and noticed her clutching for her dear life on his chest. Her fists grabbed armfuls of his shirt. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth in a thin line, and Tony couldn't help but smile.

Pepper finally looked up. Her eyes focused on the bright blue eyes. They seemed brighter in the storm. "Well I figured out what's wrong." He said smiling. Without moving Pepper, Tony quickly swooped her into his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder, covering her eyes in the process.

"Don't put me on the bed. I can't sleep. I don't want to. I don't want to..." She whimpered. Tony knew for a fact that he couldn't carry her forever, well she was light, but his arms were already exhausted. He went to the bed and sat down, still holding onto Pepper.

"Pepper. It's alright. It's okay." Tony hesitated, but he thought it was the right moment. He put his lips to her hair, giving her a small kiss. Another flash illuminated around the room. Pepper stiffened. When the crack of the thunder was heard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. Tony squeaked, and gagged, but he waited. He felt her breathing against his chest. She was dozing... She was so close to sleeping. A little longer and Pepper would be in her bed, and he would be in his.

About a half an hour later, Pepper fell slack in his arms. At that moment Tony quickly shifted his body. The storm had ceased minutes ago, but Pepper wouldn't release her death grip.

Tony gently placed her down on her pink bed. She looked so still and... Beautiful. He pushed her hair back and stood back. She moaned and shifted her position. Who knew she was afraid of a little storm? Deep inside Tony was glad that she called him over. It was worth getting up to come for. He leaned in, putting weight on her bed, and kissed her forehead. He stood up, grabbed his armor, and opened up the window.

"Tony...?" He looked towards her bed. She propped herself on her elbow, her eyes squinted from sleep. "Can you sleep with me? Just today? Just tonight?" Tony looked down. Should he? He would do anything to make her happy, anything. But a bed... Sleeping with her?

Pulling his face mask he looked at her. "Sure." Once again he took off his suit, with the pile he added his watch, shoes, and socks. He went up to her bed. She was patting the space next to her. Tony nodded and slowly got onto the warm bed. He gently pulled the sheets over himself and her and waited. Pepper moved next to him burying her head into his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and felt his chest raising and falling, it was soothing. Soon the two were sleepy, Tony was out like a light.

"Thank you Tony."


End file.
